When You're Gone
by keepcalmandhaveacupcake
Summary: Rated T for character death and gore. Three nations lose their special person. GerIta, USUK and RoChu(friendship)


**Don't leave me **

"Italia…" Germany stood at his boyfriend's grave holding a bouquet of lilies.

"~Ve Doitsu!" Italy jumped up and gave Germany a hug. "Vat is it?" Germany asked righting himself. "Can't I just give you a hug?" Italy asked pouting. "I need to get these documents done Italy." Germany sighed. "You want pasta?" Italy asked. "Nein" Germany said. "You missed lunch." Italy said. "Please Italy I need to get this done." Germany said annoyed. "Please~?" Italy said. NO!" Germany said and Italy scrambled off of his lap and fled the office crying. "Italy!" Germany said.

I always needed time on my own…

Germany sighed sadly tears beginning to run down his pale cheeks. "I vish you vere here vith me…" The German set the lilies down and sank down sitting against the smooth stone. "All of the times I vas there for you vhen you vere crying I never thought I'd ever need you to…" Germany choked up and put his face in his hands sobbing.

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry…

"Doitsu!" Germany looked up to find the doorway empty. He finished the papers for his boss and went to make himself dinner. "Pasta~!" He found no bubbly Italian making food in the kitchen. After dinner he got ready for bed. "Ve~" There was no Italian on his bed clad only in white boxers and a pink undershirt. In the morning there was no ginger head on his chest and no curl brushing his nose. He ate breakfast and got ready for the meeting grabbing his lunch on his way out. "I'll be home soon." Germany left the house tears running down his cheeks.

And the days feel like years when I'm alone…

"Ich liebe dich." Germany stood up and left the cemetery pulling up his collar against the biting wind that came with Berlin's winter. He arrived home and lit a fire to chase away the chill. "Woof!" Aster barked his tail wagging. "It's cold ja Aster?" Germany asked petting the dog's fluffy head. "Ruff" Aster agreed. Germany went upstairs into his room to light a fire there as well. He found that no one was napping on the bed rumpling the covers.

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side…

Germany sighed pulling off his clothing and slipped under the covers tears soaking the pillow as he remembered that hardest day of his life.

"Doitsu! Don't make me do this! Don't leave me!" Italy cried as Germany began to walk away from the Allies' camp where he'd dropped Italy. "Stay here Italy it is safer for you here." Germany said. "No I don't want to be alone with England he'll hurt me!" Italy sobbed. "No he von't." Germany said. "Doitsu!" He walked away leaving the distraught Italian to be discovered.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take…

"Italia…" Germany sniffed falling asleep clutching the other pillow to his chest.

"Germany!" Italy ran to him and hugged him cowering the moment England appeared. "The war is over Italy, chill bro." America came up beside him. "Italy stop being a baby." Germany tsked "I'm not a baby." Italy pouted cutely coming out from behind the German. "Seriously how can you hate that face?" America said and Italy blushed. "I meant to say…" Italy looked at England. "No hard feelings right?" He offered Italy his hand. "Ve~" Italy shook it still nervous. "See you at the next conference chaps." England walked away America following him. "Germany…" Said blonde stared at the nervous Italian. "Ja?" he said. "I'm glad this is over with." Italy said. "Me too Italy." Germany said lacing fingers with his boyfriend. "Let's go home and have pasta~!" Italy said and Germany laughed. "Ja let's have pasta." The two blondes watched, as Italy seemed to glow. "Pasta~!" Italy sang and they had to laugh. "He'll never change will he?" England said shaking his head. "Not unless pasta ceases to exist bro." America said.

Germany woke up and discovered that Echo was asleep on his chest. "I'll never understand you cat." Germany sighed petting her fur. "Mrow?" Echo said purring as he stroked her. "Italy loved you a lot." Germany said sadly standing up taking Echo with him. He set her down and went to take a shower. After he got dressed and ate he walked outside knowing he had to go to the G7 meeting. "I'll be home soon." He whispered brokenly.

Do you see how much I need you right now?

After the meeting Germany went back to the cemetery and sat down on the bench telling Italy about the meeting even though he knew the man couldn't hear him. "England still fights with France you know. I swear those two act like an old married couple." Germany said tears gathering in his eyes. "America is still an idiot and Russia is still a creep." He said tears rolling down his cheeks. "China is still unsure of vat to do and Japan still refrains from speaking unless asked." Germany's shoulders shook.

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you!

"It's so strange not seeing you there…" Germany said. "It's not the same vithout you."

When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too!

Germany left walking home in the growing dusk; he opened the door and was greeted by Japan. "I figured…" Japan seemed nervous. "It's fine I could use some company." Germany replied and the man relaxed. "It smalls good." Germany said. "Arigato." Japan said and they ate together before Japan excused himself for the evening. Germany climbed into bed and fell asleep hugging Italy's pillow. The next morning his brother roused him. "Wake up West it's time for training." Prussia said pulling the blanket off of him. "Go away Prussia." He grumbled. "Nein we always train on Wednesdays." Prussia said. Sighing Germany sat up and pulled his shirt on over his tank top. "I expect down in ten West." Prussia said exiting the room. Germany sat there and looked at the empty space beside him. "I always used to wake you up to train." He said sadly. Standing up to get dressed.

"I don't want to train doitsu!" Italy whined. "Vell you are going to." Germany said throwing his boyfriend over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "No!" Italy cried. "Ja" Germany said. "I don't want to train!" Italy said. "Too bad mein Italien." Italy sniffed and pouted as the German carried him to where Japan was standing giving them a weird look. "Don't ask" Germany said setting the Italian down. "Ah England's here!" Italy ran off upon seeing the Brit. "Italy!" Germany shouted. "What did I do?" England said. "He is scared of you." America said. "Shut it you twit!" England said his face red. "Italy learn to run this fast when England isn't involved!" Germany said chasing after the panicked Italian. "We should start doing out laps bro." America said running after Germany. "Honestly you scare a chap once and he never lets it go…" England grumbled following the others Japan scrambling after them.

"West!" Prussia called. "Coming brudder" Germany replied leaving the room.

When you're gone I need to hear the words that get me through the day and make it okay.

After training Germany went back to the cemetery and sat on the bench watching snow cover Italy's grave slowly, he wished that it could have been him that day.

"Germany!" Italy cried running towards his boyfriend at top speed. "Italy vat is it?" Germany asked. "Somebody is attacking Rome!" Italy said before breaking down. "Shh Italy calm down." Germany soothed him. "Please help doitsu." Italy said. "I intend to" Germany said helping him up. "Gratzi Germany" Italy sniffed. So to Rome they went and found pirates pillaging the place. "Hey that my grandfather's that gold bastardo!" Romano was chasing a pirate away from the ruins of what once was the palace where Cesar lived. "Spain vat is going on?" Germany asked gunning down a pirate. "They just showed up here amigo." Spain replied sniping a pirate as he ran by. "D***" Germany said. They began to fight the pirates and were winning. "You dirty sea dogs get the f*** out of here!" Romano shouted angrily though it was obvious he was in pain like Italy was. "Stupid pirates" Spain sighed. "Indeed they are" Germany agreed. The pirates retreated into the ruined Coliseum forcing the Italy twins and their protectors to go in after them. The pirates hid and attacked sporadically leaving very little time to take cover. Germany had just gunned down a pirate when he heard Italy shout, "Germany above you!" What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. Italy shoved him out of harm's way and the pirate fired hitting Italy in the chest. Italy shot him before collapsing unconscious. "ITALY!" Germany shouted in horror. He disposed of the pirates easily rage pounding through his veins. He ran over to Italy and found Romano sitting with him. "You idiota." Romano said tears running down his cheeks. "Doitsu…?" Italy coughed. "I'm here Italien." Germany said taking him from Romano who was now crying into Spain's shoulder. "Vhy Italy?" He said tears in his ice blue eyes. "I know you would have done it for me." Italy replied. "You won't die that is an order." Germany said. "I'm afraid I can't obey you this time doitsu." Italy said coughing harshly. "No Italy you can't die." Germany said. "Te amo doitsu…" Italy said closing his amber eyes. "Ich liebe dich Italy." Germany said tears falling down his cheeks, as his boyfriend died in his arms.

"Italia…" Germany whispered. "Come back to me Italia!" Germany sobbed leaning his head against the frozen stone that marked the place his beloved was buried.

I miss you…

**I still need you at my side**

England watched them fold the American flag over America's coffin and expected his fiancé to jump out of the coffin saying; "Ha you should have seen the look on your faces!" It wasn't until the coffin was lowered into the earth and people began to leave that England realized this was really happening; his fiancé was really dead. "Are you all right?" It was Spain. England was speechless staring at the gravestone that marked the place America was buried. He heard Romano say, "Of course he's not okay idiota his fiancé died!" England stared at the grave waiting for America to climb out of it; he sat there for hours waiting. It began to rain, as though the Earth itself was mourning America's passing, but England still waited getting wet. Suddenly the rain stopped hitting him. "This is not what America would want you to do." Hungary said pulling the island nation to his feet and leading him out of the cemetery to the car where her husband Austria was waiting. "I could walk…" England said. "No, you are not walking in this weather." Austria said sternly. "It rains all the time at home.' England said. "Well too bad." Hungary said buckling him in. They dropped him off at home and waved goodbye. "Thanks for this ride." England said. "He's not taking it well." Austria murmured. "I know" Hungary said watching England go into his house still holding the American Flag he'd been given. "I'm home" England called. "In the kitchen aru." China called back his voice hushed. "It smells nice." England said startling the Chinese nation. "Well thanks aru…" China said blushing. "Where's America aru?" China asked. "In the cemetery." England said revealing America's passing to China. "I'm sorry for your loss aru." China said sitting beside England. "Thanks…" England said wandering out of the kitchen. "Aiya he's really hurting aru." China said shaking his head at the Brit's out of character attitude. China had been the only one who had no clue the heroic nation had passed away until now due to him being busy with a crisis that had occurred in Beijing. England felt like he was being crushed inside. He grabbed the flag and went upstairs. "America you twit you promised me forever." England said unbearable sadness filling his heart.

I've never felt this way before…

England began to cry sinking against the cool wood of his bedroom door. He stared at the banner in his hands remembering the time his idiotic fiancé had tried to rally them under his flag claiming he was the hero.

"All right I'm the hero so everyone will listen to me!" America proclaimed and the other nations stared at him. "Like hell I will follow an idiota like you!" Romano said pointing at the American. "Fratello that was mean." Italy said. "You want to follow him?" Romano said. "I never said that…" Italy said looking annoyed. "That makes you and even bigger idiota!" Romano said glaring at his sibling. "I'm not an idiot fratello." Italy huffed angrily. "Once and idiot always and idiot." Romano said. "So you want to rally with me Italy?" America asked oblivious to the tension between the twins. "Yes do you want to fratello?" Romano said. "NO I DON'T WANT TO JOIN HIM!" Italy shouted more at Romano than America. America stared at him. "Jeez bro a simple no would have been fine and do the words 'use your inside voice' mean anything to you?" Italy sank down in his chair his face in his hands. "That was harsh." England said glancing at the younger Italy who was clearly crying. "And no one wants to join you so sit down." He said to America, who sat down.

England came downstairs when China called that dinner was ready; they ate silently. "Slow down or you'll get sick aru." China said. "Sorry" England said slowing his pace. "I'm glad you like it aru." China said giving a piece of lettuce to his pet panda. After dinner England helped China with the dishes before going into the parlour and turning on the gaming system.

"England bro you have to try this!" America said waving the Brit over. "What are you doing?" England replied. "Playing Halo, you seriously need to try it." America said handing him a controller. "America you know I don't like this kind of thing." England said. "You'll like this" America insisted. "Fine I'll try your game." England sighed. "All right, but I have to teach you how to play it first." America spent the next 20 minutes teaching his fiancé how to play the game. "You got it Iggy?" America asked using his pet name. "I think so and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" England replied his face turning red. "I'm not going to answer that honestly." America laughed. England sighed and they began to play. "You're really good at this Iggy." America said an hour later. "Thanks and don't call me Iggy!" England said. "What are you doing aru?" China wandered into the room. "Playing Halo China want to try it?" America said. "I have nothing else to do aru." China said down and began to play with them. "This is fun huh?" America said. "Violent, but it is fun aru." China said. "This is the safe way to wage war because no one actually dies." England said. "Yup" America said. "It also relieves stress and anger aru." China said. "Yeah bro." America said and England rolled his eyes at his fiancé.

Everything that I do reminds me of you…

"You playing Halo England aru?" China asked. "Want to join me?" England asked offering him a controller. "Sure aru" China said and they played for an hour before turning in for bed. China pretended not to notice the fact that England was crying while playing the game. "Night aru" China said. "Night chap" England went into his room tears still falling down his cheeks. Halo isn't the same without America… England thought. He saw the shirt lying on the floor and sighed.

"Would it kill you to pick up your clothes?" England grumbled. "Why does it bother you that I don't Iggy?" America asked laughing when England's face turned red. "Don't call me Iggy you twit!" England said. "Iggy!" America said. "Stop it right now!" England said. "Make me Iggy." America said laughing when his fiancé began to chase him around the room with a pillow his face redder than one of Spain's tomatoes. "Stop calling me that!" England cried. "Never!" America laughed and they ran out of the room the clothes forgotten.

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor…

England finished his routine and climbed into bed pulling the build-a-bear America made him to his chest and inhaling the scent that was ingrained into its fur. He fell asleep holding the little piece of his fiancé close.

And they smell just like you…

"Hey China I have a surprise for you!" America called as he walked into the house. "You do aru?" China asked confused looking up from the crossword puzzle he was doing. "Yeah bro you like cute things right?" America asked lowing his voice. "Oh of course aru." Chian said and America gave him a box. "Well open it." America said. China opened the box and squealed, "It's so cute aru!" China hugged the stuffed Hello Kitty that was wearing a Chinese outfit similar to his own. "I'm glad you like it." America said. "I mean you deserve something for cooking and cleaning all the time." America said. "Thank you aru!" China said hugging the American. "Sure thing bro" America chuckled. "Is England around?" he asked. "Upstairs reading aru." China replied. "Thanks bro and you can change the clothes by the way." He said. "Fun aru!" China said and America left him to play with his Hello Kitty. "Iggy!" America jumped onto the bed startling England who was reading a book. "America what the h***!?" England said alarmed. "I'm getting your attention." America replied. "There are better way to do that you git." England grumbled. "And don't call me Iggy!" "I will never cease to call you that." America said kissing his fiancé's nose making England blush. "You g-git!" England said pushing him away his cheeks pink. "I got you something." America said pushing a box into his hands. "Okay…?" England opened the box and pulled out a bear dressed like America that was smiling. "Happy Hero Day." America said and England laughed. "Only you would create a hero holiday." America pouted. "I love it" England said. "I'm glad" America said and they shared a kiss.

I love the things that you do…

England woke up early and slipped out of the house leaving a note for China on the kitchen table. He went back to the cemetery to visit America's grave holding a bouquet of roses. "America why did you let me down?" He said setting the roses down. "you were supposed to be my hero…" England sank onto a bench shaking.

"Be careful okay?" England said trying to be strong. "I'll be back in six months Iggy don't cry." America said hugging him tightly before turning and walking towards the plane where his commander was waiting for him. "America…" England whispered watching his fiancé walk away.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take…

Do you see how much I need you right now?

England wished he could have stopped America from going to fight because then he'd be alive. "You failed America… I wish I could have stopped you and been your hero for once." England said his voice breaking.

"Hey Iggy what's up?" America said. "Don't call me Iggy." England grumbled blushing. "Pasta~!" Italy said his voice carrying through the house. "The others are there?" America said. "Yes the G8 meeting just ended." England replied picking up his laptop and bringing it into the other room. "You fight with France?" America asked him. "Don't they always aru?" China said and the others gathered where America could see them. "Sup bros?" America said. "Hi America." Italy said and the American smiled. "No drowning my fiancé in pasta." He said and Italy laughed along with everyone else. "Vat are you doing anyhow?" Germany asked. "Nothing much right now." America said. "I have to leave the base tomorrow though." "Be careful" England said. "He misses you." France said. "Humph" England said blushing. "I know I miss all of you bros too." America said. They all smiled. "America!" The gruff voice behind him startled the others. "Jeez Baron you scared me." America said. "My bad" Baron said. "Oh guys this is Baron, Baron these are my bros." They saw a rough, but kind face appear beside America. "Hello" Baron said. "Hi~" Italy said and Baron smiled. "He is like a ray of sunshine that makes you happy." "Yeah, Italy tends to have that affect on people." America said and Italy blushed. They chatted for a while Baron getting to know the other 7 of his friends. "I'll try that if I have time Italy." America said yawning. "Ve~" Italy said and the two men laughed. "Seriously how does he do that?" Baron said. "I have no clue, but we all love it." America said. "I have to go now guys early start tomorrow." They all said goodnight and Italy said something about him praying for him. England stared at America. "You'd better come back alive." England said. "Love you too England and of course I'll come back I'm the hero remember." England laughed and they said goodnight.

"You idiot…" England sobbed remembering the meeting when he'd found the others in tears.

"Sorry I'm late." England walked in and saw the others were crying. "What happened?" England said. "I can't bear to see zis…" France left the room wiping his eyes. "What can't you bear to watch frog?" England said confused. "I think you should sit down." Japan said softly. "I have no clue what is going on here?" England said sitting down. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" England said. "This vill explain everything." Germany said handing him and opened telegram before going to comfort Italy who was by far the worst off. England opened the telegram and immediately recognized the form to be that of a military general. "When did this get here?" England asked. "This morning" Japan said. England pulled out the sheet and read it with wide eyes. America had been… no way…! "Did he read it…?" it was France. "Da" Russia replied wiping his eyes. England sat there in shock and denial. America had been killed in action… No way he was the hero right…? Heroes don't get killed in action do they…?

He sobbed remembering the funeral and the flag he'd been given that now hung up on his wall in the empty frame he'd had for centuries. "Love is cruel just like France said." He said. "It hurts…" He whispered touching the gravestone. "It was supposed to last forever!" England felt a hand on his shoulder and found China standing beside him. "You okay aru?" he said looking worried. "Not really…" England said. "Let's get some tea, it will make you feel better aru." China said leading him away from the grave. "I doubt anything will make me fell better now…" England said following China out of the cemetery.

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you!

When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too!

When you're gone the words I need to hear to get me through the day and make it okay…

Two years later England sat staring at the flag on his wall when Chian knocked on his door. "Come in" he said. "I brought you tea aru." China said. "Thanks" England said and Chian left. "America…" England said squeezing the bear he'd named Alfred. "You were always my hero."

I miss you…

**Please, Come Back **

China was reading when his phone began to ring loudly startling him. "Ni hao?" China said. "China we need you at Russia's house he's sick." He heard the other Baltic nations in the background. "I'll be there soon aru." China hung up and shouted to Korea that he was going to see Russia. "I'll bring a wheel chair!" Korea shouted back and Chian blushed. "Shut up you pervert aru!" He left the house and ran over to Russia's knocking Latvia over when he opened the door. "Sorry Latvia aru" He said righting the boy. "It's okay China- san." Latvia said closing the door. "What happened aru?" he asked Estonia. "Russia got sick last night we don't know how though." Estonia replied as Lithuania came from the kitchen holding a pail of cold water. "Is he awake aru?" Chian asked helping the eldest Baltic carry the water upstairs. "H-he's awake for n-now." Lithuania stammered. China went into his friend's room and found the Russian laying under a quilt that was much too heavy for summer. "Russia?" He said. "China-kun?" He coughed turning his hazy violet toward the door where the Asian man stood. "I'm here, let's get you cooled off aru." China peeled back the quilt revealing a feverish face. "This will feel cold aru." Chian warned dipping a washcloth into the cold water and placing it on Russia's forehead. "Cold!" Russia said turning his head away from China and coughing harshly. "I know it's cold, but it will lower your fever aru." China said. "Why are you here though I always harass you." Russia inquired struggling to wipe the blood off of his face. "You are just lonely because the Baltic trio are afraid of you aru." China said. "Besides you helped me when I was sick aru." China said and Russia smiled weakly. "Is Korea still a pervert?" He asked China. "Aiya I don't what to do with him aru!" China said exasperated making Russia smile knowing that Korea was always saying inappropriate things. "Wheel chair?" Russia asked blushing red. "Yeah aru" China said blushing himself. "Sheesh" Russia coughed. "I don't want to get you sick." Russia said looking worried. "I came prepared aru." China said. "Da?" Russia said. "Da" China agreed pulling a medicine mask on to ease his nerves "Aiya don't push the rag off aru!" China said when Russia brushed the cold rag off his forehead. "But it's cold." Russia whined turning his head away stubbornly. "Well I will tape it to your head aru." China said putting the cloth back on his forehead. "No…" Russia whined. "Yes aru" China said. "I don't want it there." Russia said. "Too bad aru" China said laughing when the Russian pouted.

We were made for each other…

China sniffed watching the doctor and nurses flutter around his friend who was fighting for his life.

China ran through the thick Russian forest chasing his friend who had stolen his stuffed cat. "Russia give it back aru!" he cried. "You have to catch me da?" Russia said over his shoulder. Chian finally caught the Russian at the top of a hill and they tumbled down it getting covered with dead leaves in the process. "Give it back aru!" Chian said and Russia began to laugh. "Why should I?" China pouted sadly. "Take the cat da?" Russia handed it back and China smiled hugging it. "Russia…?" Chian said. "Da?" Russia said. "Two words: sweet revenge aru!" Chian grabbed his scarf and bolted. "My scarf!" Russia cried and the chase began again China's laughter ringing through the trees.

Out here forever…

"His vitals are dropping sir we're losing him!" A nurse shouted and the doctor ran over to see the problem. "Come on Russia don't give up aru." China said squeezing the sick nation's unnaturally cold hand. "You never gave up before no matter what you were never afraid or weak aru." China said watching as the doctor began to prep an I.V and the defibrillator in case Russia's heart stopped. "Come on Russia pull through aru." Chian begged. "Who will I chase through the forest?" China whispered unheard by the doctor and nurses.

"Russia, come in here aru." China said. "I'm coming China." Russia said walking into the room only to find the light off. "Huh that's weird…" Russia flipped the light on. "Happy birthday aru!" Chian said hugging him. "You remembered?" Russia asked. "Of course aru!" Chian said and he noticed a cake. "You made me a cake?" Russia said happy tears in his eyes. "Da cake is a part of it aru." China said and Russia hugged him back crying. "Thank you China you're the best!" They ate cake and China gave Russia a stuffed military colored panda. "It's so cute I see why you love pandas." Russia said and China laughed. "I'm a bad influence on you aru." "Best birthday ever." Russia said smiling.

I know we were yeah, yeah

"China…" Russia coughed staring at the crying Asian man from his bed as the nurses fluttered around him shouting things that made his head hurt. "Russia…" Chian sobbed. "Please don't leave me aru…" Chian said his voice broken with grief. "China don't cry…" Russia said feeling the sharp pain that came with an I.V being pushed into his arm. LEAVE ME ALONE YOU IDIOT! He wanted to scream at the doctor. I just want to spend my last few hours with my best friend remembering the happy times we shared before I got sick. Because he hated seeing his best friend cry **period **no question about it. "China…" Russia whispered trying to escape light that was steadily getting closer as time passed.

All I ever wanted was for you to know…

"China this is…" Russia said staring at the blushing Asian man holding flowers and a brownie that said get well on it in white frosting. "It's not much…" Chian said. "It's great!" Russia said. "Really aru?" Chian said sitting down beside the sick man. "Da" Russia said beaming. "I'm glad" China said putting the flowers in a vase by the bed. "You deserve to be happy even when you're stuck here aru." Chian said. "Can we split the brownie China?" Russia asked. "If you want to aru." China replied. "Da" Russia said. "Okay" Chian cut it in half and gave Russia a fork. "What kind is it?" Russia asked. "Dark chocolate aru." Chian replied. "My favorite." Russia said and hugged China. "You're such an teddy bear aru." China said hugging him back. Thye ate the brownie and sat together. "China?' Russia said. "Da?" Chian replied. "Thank you for visiting me." Russia said. "Your welcome Russia, that's what best friends are for aru." Chian said smiling when he noticed Russia was asleep. "I'll always be here for you aru." Chian said tucking Russia's stuffed panda under the blanket with him.

Everything I do, I give my heart and soul…

"China…!" Russia cried out as the doctor came into the room to take him to the E.R for the surgery that would remove his tumor. "Don't show fear Russia I'll be right here waiting aru." China said. "But I want you to come with me." Russia whined. "I can't go with you I'm not allowed to aru." Chian said walking up to the bed as he was rolled away. "If I could I would though." China said. Russia trembled. "Be strong aru." Chian said squeezing his hand before stepping back to allow the doctor to take him away. "China!" Russia sobbed. "I'm sorry, but this time I can't be there for you aru." Chian said sinking into the chair to wait.

I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here beside me, yeah.

"Russia please don't give up aru." Chian sobbed holding onto Russia hand; Russia was too weak to respond now aside from the weak squeezing of his fingers. "Please…" China sobbed.

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you!

"His organs have begun to shut down!" a nurse shouted scaring China. "What!" The doctor shouted. "We just lost his kidneys sir." The nurse said. Everyone began to work faster. "Get the sheet." The doctor sighed and the nurse left returning with a white sheet. "No…" China sobbed.

When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too!

"Liver is gone sir!" the nurse shouted. "Russia, please aru." Chian whispered. Russia weakly turned his head to look at China his eyesight blurry as his organs failed. "His diaphragm is failing." The nurse said and China wished he was magic like England so he could save his friend. "His eyes have clouded over." The nurse said shining a light into Russia's now useless violet eyes. "China…" he choked. "I'm here aru." China said touching his cheek. "I always will be aru…" Chian said tears falling onto Russia's face.

When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK…

"I'll always be here for you no matter what I promise aru." China said smiling at Russia. "Even if I'm dying?" Russia asked. "Da Russia." Chian said. "I'm glad" Russia said looking at China as, they sat on his roof stargazing. "I'm glad too aru." China said. "Always" They said together.

"His heart is failing!" "Get the defibrillator ready!" As the machine charged up Russia looked at China and mouthed 'thank you for everything' and squeezed his hand harshly. "Clear!" The paddles met Russia's chest. "Nothing!" "Again!" The paddles buzzed. "Clear!" "Again!" This went on for five minutes as Russia's heart slowed down.

"That's what best friends are for aru."

China's words echoed in Russia's head as the light reached him and an angel reached out her hand to take him away. His vision was blackening. "Come with me child." The angel said. "You shall see your friend again some day." Russia smiled and reached out for the angel knowing his time on earth was over. "We're losing him sir!" a nurse said as the monitor began to flatline. "I'm sorry you had to see this Yao." Russia whispered using China's human name as the flat line continued to go across. "Please…" Chian sobbed. The monitor beeped indicating that Russia's heart stopped. "The sheet nurse." The doctor commanded and she spread it over Russia's pale body. The doctor closed his eyes and began to cover him "I'm sorry…" Russia whispered following the angel. "Please come back aru…" China sobbed. The door opened revealing the others in the G7. Germany walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder his ice blue eyes full of sympathy. China sobbed sadly. The sheet was pulled over his chest. "Goodbye comrade." England said his voice thick with grief. The doctor pulled the sheet over Russia's head and bowed his head respectfully. Sunlight streamed through the curtains illuminating the room forever imprisoning the moment. "Russia…" China sobbed.

I miss you

"Time of death: 5:45am."


End file.
